


Near You

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek Hale, Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Derek knocked on the door of the Stilinski house, his hands full of items he had never expected to buy. When Sheriff Stilinski opened it, the shock on his face turned into pained relief as he gestured Derek in easily.“He’s on the couch, attempting to move his fingers even though I keep telling him to stay still, and he’s complaining about having to swallow his pain medication which is due in,” Sheriff glanced at his watch and cursed, “one hour. And I was due for the night shift ten minutes ago. He’s all yours, Hale.” He brushed past leaving Derek with his mouth hanging open before he even had a chance to say hello.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 455





	Near You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeSilverheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/gifts).



> To _my angel_. What can I say, I was very inspired. I hope this provides you all the comfort you deserve.

Derek knocked on the door of the Stilinski house, his hands full of items he had never expected to buy. When Sheriff Stilinski opened it, the shock on his face turned into pained relief as he gestured Derek in easily. 

“He’s on the couch, attempting to move his fingers even though I keep telling him to stay still, and he’s complaining about having to swallow his pain medication which is due in,” Sheriff glanced at his watch and cursed, “one hour. And I was due for the night shift ten minutes ago. He’s all yours, Hale.” He brushed past leaving Derek with his mouth hanging open before he even had a chance to say hello. As the door slammed shut, Derek was snapped out of his thoughts by Stiles’ drowsy voice echoing through the entryway. 

“Wow. Love you, too, Dad. Have a great night at work while I sit here, useless and in pain,” Stiles complained. Derek rolled his eyes as he stepped into the living room to see Stiles leaning his head against the back of his couch with his eyes closed. 

“I’m sure you’re in pain, but you’ve never been useless,” Derek said as he dropped his supplies on the chair and made his way behind the couch. He smoothed a hand over Stiles’ forehead and moved the damp hair from it, resisting the urge to press a kiss to the pale skin. He tried to smother his grin as he watched the shy smile spread over Stiles’ face. Stiles’ eyes darted to the chair where Derek had left his supplies but he didn’t ask questions yet. 

“I can’t even move my arm, Derek. If someone comes to attack us right now, I wouldn’t even be able to hold my baseball bat!” Stiles whined, holding his arm out and then wincing. Derek smacked the side of his head lightly and Stiles gaped at him. 

“You’re not helpful with a baseball bat with or without the use of your arm,” Derek teased as he walked back over to the chair. Before Stiles could be too offended, Derek tossed him Chile Tortilla Chips and his favorite iced tea, raising his eyebrows as if to say ‘try me.’ Stiles smiled widely at Derek but it quickly turned to shock as Derek help up the Batman box set he had ordered a few days prior for that exact purpose. 

“I hope you know how important you are to me,” Stiles said, clutching his snacks and drink to his chest like he was cradling a child. Derek rolled his eyes and hoped the blush on his face wasn’t too obvious. He ignored whatever comments Stiles was mumbling as he tried to open the chips to put in the first disk in the player. He made his way over to Stiles and debated on sitting as far from him as possible. “You’re not gonna break me? Already broken, remember?” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. 

“You’re not broken, just… maimed,” Derek said as he stood in front of the couch. Stiles interrupted Derek’s internal argument by patting the spot next to him. 

“C’mon, big guy. If you’re staying in for a while, you might want to make yourself comfortable.” Derek sighed before sitting down on the couch, his movements slow, his eyes watching Stiles’ arm so he didn’t rustle it too much. Stiles scoffed and wiggled his fingers causing Derek to glare at him. 

“You’re not supposed to move them!” Derek chastised. Stiles rolled his eyes again and repeated the motion. 

“I can’t even feel them yet. Thank God for the anesthesiologist, right?” Stiles said as Derek wrapped an arm over his shoulders. Derek decided not to read into the nervous laughter as Stiles leaned into his side. Before Derek could talk, a soft sigh left Stiles’ lips that sounded as if he was holding back pain. Without thinking, Derek curled his figures around Stiles’ bicep, pulling as much pain from him as he could. Stiles looked up at him in awe. “I hate the way your veins look when you do that, but thank you nonetheless,” Stiles said honestly, his eyes closing as his fatigue caught up to him. 

“One plus side to being a werewolf, I guess,” Derek said as he instinctually pulled Stiles just a little closer. They fell into a comfortable silence, Batman and Robin’s banter the only sound to be heard through the house. Derek’s heart skipped when Stiles’ head fell against his chest.

Derek had grown up with a house full of wolves who were always up for a cuddle. He would hold onto his siblings, his family, his pack, as often as he could and never once thought it strange. Stiles wasn’t his pack; at least, Stiles didn’t consider himself in Derek’s pack but Derek couldn’t let him continue to be in pain. He also couldn’t stand by and let Stiles be alone. He knew that Scott was hesitant to leave Allison’s side as she wasn’t in much better shape than Stiles and Lydia just needed a break from the rest of them - Derek knew she deserved one. 

When Scott had suggested that Derek keep Stiles company when the Sheriff was on duty, Derek didn’t even think to say no. As much as he hated seeing Stiles in pain, he knew he could be useful even if just to make the soreness less severe. He didn’t expect Stiles to accept his comfort so immediately and as Stiles’ head rose and fell with Derek’s breathing, it took everything in him not to kiss every freckle on his face. 

Stiles fell asleep after only one short chuckle at a joke Derek didn’t quite understand, his injured arm resting on a stack of pillows, his other settling in between Derek’s knees. Derek finally gave in as his heart beat faster and let his fingers brush over Stiles’ skin. They floated over his forearm and up to his shoulder, trailing over the length of his neck before they brushed over his hair. Derek caught his scent, only slightly differing from his usual aroma. Derek could smell the alcohol used during his surgery and the anti-inflammatories flowing through his veins. 

Before he could think about it, he brushed his nose behind Stiles’ ear and into his hair, mingling their scents together. Stiles always smelled like the forest, like leaves he probably shouldn’t have been tromping through. He smelled a little like Scott, like his alpha, but Derek couldn’t be jealous of it because, underneath all of it, he smelled of Derek. Stiles smelled like pack and Derek wanted to breathe him in while he had the time. 

“Can you--” Stiles broke off with a sharp inhale of breath and for a moment, Derek was worried he was going to ask him to stop. He pulled his head away as Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s thigh. “Can you get my pain meds?” Stiles whispered, pressing his face into Derek’s chest. Derek looked around for the bottle resting on the side table but it was just out of reach. He didn’t want to move Stiles from his place against his chest so he rested the back of his hand on Stiles’ cheek and pressed his lips to the side of Stiles’ head, pulling his pain away once more. 

Stiles smiled up at him and maneuvered himself, being careful of his arm for once, until his head was in Derek’s lap, his feet slung over the side of the couch. Derek held his hands up, unsure of what to do with them in the new position. Stiles used his good arm to pull one of Derek’s hands over his waist and eyeing the other. Derek let it rest on his thigh, the soft strands of Stiles’ hair tickling his arm every time Stiles breathed. 

“Why are you here?” Stiles asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Derek barely heard him and was thankful for his werewolf abilities that he caught the slight tremor in Stiles’ voice. Stiles ran his fingers over Derek’s arm, tracing the veins that had blackened only a few moments prior. Derek thought about his question; why was he here? He wanted to lie, to tell Stiles that Scott was worried about leaving him alone to fend for himself after his injury. “You don’t have to be,” Stiles said again, peering up at Derek underneath his beautifully thick eyelashes. 

Derek shook his head and tucked his chin into his chest, his head leaning down toward Stiles. He ignored Stiles’ chin tilting up as he spoke. “I don’t have to be, I-- I want to be,” Derek admitted. He knew his shoulders bowed, his face getting closer and closer to Stiles as he bore his heart with four simple words and he knew it should scare him. It didn’t. 

“Do you want to stay?” Stiles asked. Derek didn’t know if he meant for a few hours, or for the night, or forever, but he nodded anyway. He slipped his hand underneath Stiles’ head and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of Stiles spread through him. He could feel Stiles’ breath ghosting over his lips as his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. He opened his eyes, ready to see regret and fear in Stiles’ eyes, but Stiles’ eyes were closed, his mouth parted as if waiting for Derek’s. 

When Stiles’ phone rang, Derek turned his head away with a groan. Stiles reached into his pocket and looked at the screen. He glanced up at Derek and back to the screen a few times before tossing his phone onto the floor. He surged up as Derek leaned the rest of the way down and their lips finally met. Derek cupped the back of Stiles’ head in his palm as his other hands gripped the material on Stiles’ chest, doing everything in his power to hold Stiles closer. 

Stiles’ moaned against Derek’s mouth, opening his own to accept Derek’s tongue easily. Derek let Stiles lead, his uninjured hand threading through Derek’s hair to deepen the kiss. Stiles overwhelmed Derek’s senses until nothing else existed and he had never felt more content. Stiles’ lips were soft under his, pliant and welcoming and warm. Derek didn’t think there were enough words in the universe to describe the way Stiles felt against him. Until he let out a hiss of pain and Derek had to pull away. 

“No, I-- Don’t stop kissing me,” Stiles pleaded, but he couldn’t hold back a wince. Derek shook his head and placed one more gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. 

“We’ll have plenty of time to kiss when your hand stops hurting,” Derek said, bringing Stiles’ head to rest back on his lap. Stiles nodded and held his bandaged hand to his chest. 

“Promise?” Derek nodded and let Stiles’ warm smile etch into his mind. _Yeah_ , Derek thought as he stroked a hand through Stiles’ hair, _I promise_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
